This is the End of Everything
by xDemonKit
Summary: It’s the end of everything normal. We’ve got Prussia singing Christmas carols, America leaping over logs, England’s running around in glitter, and Germany can’t be found. Don’t worry… something has to go right, right? -M for later chapters - yaoi & het-
1. Chapter I: Something's Here

**Demon:** Well, this is my first Hetalia fic, but I think I did pretty decent, concidering that with my previous fanfics (elsewhere and you'll never find them) I over loaded them with like... 50 OCs? So I'm proud that I only put four into this one. This chapter is more like a prologue, the next chapters that come will be much longer, I promise. And, a note about the _translations_. I put them at the top, cause if you have to scroll down to read a translation, you might read a spolier in the chapter, so I keep them at the top. And, if anyone thinks that I did a word in another language wrong or got the translation wrong, please, don't hesitate to tell me- I openly welcome it.  
I also openly welcome praising reviews and constructive criticism! Please, don't hesitate to tell me what you think.  
sorry, the title won't center itself... I tried a lot... hopefully this can be fixed later on.

**Word Count:** (yes, this is just the chapter part, no title or author's notes included) 1,541

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the show Hetalia- Axis Powers.  
**Claimer:** My OCs are purely of my creation, please ask before you use them.  
**Dedication:** My loving friend, Jenny. I can talk to you about this on the bus all day long. Love ya, hun.  
**Warnings:** There are none for this chapter as the M parts and not until later. Well, actually, I warn you against many guns being pointed at many people.

**Translations-  
**_mon cheri- _okay, not exactly sure on this, but I know that I used it right.  
_mon ami_- My (masuline) Friend

**

* * *

**

**This is the End of Everything**

xxxxx

_Chapter I_

_Something's here_

xxxxx

The entire meeting room was silent as the four people stood at the front of the World Conference. They had come in, pronouncing themselves as older than human's lived, yet everyone knew they were not nations. It was quite a predicament.

One was dressed in all black, looking quite pessimistic- and about ready to decapitate somebody. She had blonde hair that was brushed up into a messy pony-tail, but some pieces fell out and her bangs covered her golden eyes. Just to contradict her appearance of pure hatred, she had a small black bow clipped into her hair where her bangs met her brushed up hair. She had been introduced as Trinity-Ulva Sen

The second looked like she would burst into tears at any moment. Her chocolate brown hair was in soft waves to her mid back, bangs covering one eye. She wore white with black and lime green in a sort of French maid's outfit but much more cute. She was a beauty, but clearly no one wanted to erase the pure gem that she was, so they were all left to their impure thoughts (at least the straight ones anyways). Her eyes were a frightfully red color, but seemed to be kind and honest to any who could get near to her. She had been introduced as Nikita Ulf.

The only man with them was tall, a broad chest and seemed to measure up to Germany and even Russia. His black hair was long to his ass, blood red streaks littered throughout it. His eyes were also frightfully red as Nikita's, but his seemed to be more malicious. He stood in a defensive posture and kept a straight face through the entire introductions. He wore a large black trench coat over a nice white collared shirt and black pants that seemed to hug every curve of his legs. He was introduces as Thane Ulf.

And the final girl had brown hair with redish brown tips and sparkling blue eyes. She stood, bold and proud even though no one seemed to even know who she was. She was dressed in light jeans that seemed molded to her skin, black combat boots that laced up above her knees and a bright blue hoodie with the world know WWF panda on the front. She made sure she was know as she introduced her friends and then herself as Althea Aristotle.

After their interruption, Althea went and sat herself down in an empty seat, her companions following in suit. "Go on, we just wanted to make sure we were known." She spoke, a smirk on her lips as she waved her hand at the speaker- Germany.

The blond looked infuriated and slammed his firsts down on the podium. "Who de vhell do you dink you are?" He growled, his eyes narrowing at Althea. She made a snickering sound and soon Germany heard a gun cock behind his head. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the red and black hair that had belonged to Thane.

Guns were soon drawn from everyone, pointing at everyone and I do mean, everyone- a gun was even pointed toward Nikita (from Germany as he seemed to have lost sight of Althea), whom hadn't a gun to defend herself with.

Germany was shock still as Thane began speaking behind, just low enough that his voice sent tremors through Ludwig's body and so that no one else could hear him. "Isn't amazing, how just the sound of a gun cocking can put more fear than a bullet being loaded?" Just to make a point, he cocked his gun again making Germany's hair stand on end. "I would lower your gun from my sister's direction if you want to live."

With a growl, he shifted it towards Trinity who also made a large growling noise at having more than three guns pointed at her.

"-please." No one payed attention to the small voice that seemed to be heard by everyone, but no one knew quite where it was coming from. That only served to make a lot of people even more stressed and more guns cocked.

"Lower your gun from Romano before I shoot your brains out." Threatened Spain towards Prussia, who didn't really care who he was pointing a gun at and kept his weapon aimed where it was and another at America.

"- stop please." There it was again, that voice and yet again, more guns cocked.

Althea snickered wildly, having somehow become perched on Russia's shoulder with an hunter's rifle in her hands, aimed dead center for France's head, just because she had been forced to learn that language when she had been in school. That had been a terrible experience and of course, she blamed the country. "Oh dear Francis," She cooed, getting said blonde to turn to meet her with his blue eyes and the barrel of her gun. "You're language is a bitch to learn." She continued, using a sing-song voice.

"What about other languages?!?" He yelled at the clearly mentally deranged girl. I mean, for everything holy (or not) she was _sitting_ on Russia. Russia. Surely she would be dead by now, if Russia had not been to busy aiming his guns at Prussia and at Hungary. "And that threat is a declaration of war, _mon cheri_." He pointed out and suddenly more guns were cocked.

Althea had to lower her shot gun to hold her gut as she laughed. A few tears slipped out of the corners of her eyes and many people looked at the deranged girl with something akin to confusion mixed with fear. Once she could finally breathe on her own, she repositioned the shotgun at France again. "No, _mon ami_, it is not. I am not a country or even a region in a country. I could be considered a terrorist, but don't I have to be from somewhere first? Alas, where am I from? I have no clue, so, you're loss." She spoke, her voice that same sugary sweet consistency that made everyone know that a few nuts were loose upstairs. More guns were cocked and tension seemed to be at a breaking point.

"You little-"

"Just stop please!!!"

And finally everyone heard that voice that had been trying to speak out and all eyes turned to it, except Thane who still had his gun at Germany's head, whispering dangerous things that had Ludwig wanting to curl up into a little ball and cry for his mommy. This man was clearly a demon, sent to wreak havoc upon his being. Him and Russia surely would wind up having a 'Who can frighten more grown men into wetting their pants contest'.

Anyways, they were all met with the sight of sweet Nikita, trembling and tears rolling down her cheeks. Even in tears, she looked untouchable. She had backed her way to the double doors that lead to the conference room and had collapsed to her knees in terror and pure concern for everyone. "Please stop." She whispered softer once again. "We didn't come here looking for a war, for any fights. We came here because humans shun us. We are not nations. We don't have a home to go to. But they know we're not human and they want nothing to do with us. All we want is to have people like us around." She cried, sobs wracking her body.

Everyone lowered their weapons, except Thane who looked hatefully at Ludwig and continued whispering. At least, until his sister got his attention.

"Thane!" She shouted, her eyes boring into his. It was uncanny how they had the same eyes, yet hers were passionate, understanding, and comforting and yet his were terrifying, frightful, and filled with malice. How had she become so strong, he wondered. "Thane, put it down!"

The man listened to his sisters words, mumbling one last thing in Germany's ear, that made him break out in a sweat, and walked over to his sister, helping her up off the floor and letting her use him to lean on.

At that point, the four oddballs had been accepted into the odd relations of the nations, even though they had no where to go.

From that point onwards, the four non-nations had been in every World Conference. Althea had become known for her trouble making and had become friends with Prussia. Thane had become known for his odd ways, soon making friends with England somehow. Trinity had become known for her wisdom on cultural and religious effects between the nations, and made nice with Russia. And while Nikita was known for her kindness, she had become great friends with the rarely thought of Canada.

Nikita's sight from an outside point had made sure that those who came to the World Conferences were never at each others throats.

But that was 20 years ago, when the non-nations first arrived. That had been 1992 when Althea had almost caused World War III. That had been 1992 when Germany met the second person he was afraid of- Thane. That had been 1992 when Trinity had opened many people's eyes to some major differences. And that had been 1992 when Nikita had gotten the nations to lower their guns.

* * *

**Demon:** So, how did you like it? Hate it? Love it? Remember, this is only the prologue type chapter, so more craziness ensues and more humor/drama, and longer chapters!  
A new feature that will appear in the upcoming chapters is a contest, see below for the explanation. Okay, so basically, my OCs are parts of myself. Yes, I have always wanted to be a dude and currently am one in a play we're doing for little children.  
Thane is based off my male muse, Hellbringer, who acts the same and has some possession issues.  
Nikita is who I am to my closest friends. I always listen to their problems and help them with some damn good advice.  
Trinity is my badass side who had a thing for motorcycles and dog collars on people  
and Althea is me most of the time. Yes, I am fucking neurotic- doctor says so. And, yes, I am currently taking French, so, I under stand that better than my heritage-languages.  
I am Spanish, German (and Prussian), Austrian, Raisin (the Asian side of Russia), Hungarian, Polish, German, Canadian, Irish, English, and American (only by birth! I refuse to accept the culture!). On that note, I am Texan (but once again, I refuse to become a stereotype. I can't ride horses worth shit, and I have no accent!).

**The Contest:** It's a lyrics thing. In all of the following chapters, I will add a line from a song, if you can guess the line and the correct song, then you will be put up in the honorable mention (along with the first reviewer). _You may not participate if you are a tree or chimpanzee, as we are racist against them_ xD Just Kidding.

**Honorable Mention:** _well, sadly, there isn't one as there were no reviews for Chapter 0. Review first to get this spot and/or do the contest._


	2. Chapter II: Let's Talk Conflict

**Demon: **Yay! Another chapter done! School was boring so I was able to write the entire germany part and I spent the rest of yesterday and today to write the rest! I'm actually proud of my work progress. Once again, if I used a word wrong or got the translation wrong, please tell me. I _will_ listen.  
Today we get to see the beginning of some conflicts, and yes, the first part does have something to do with the overall plot of the story! The xxxxx's are the break lines since the ones provided here tend to not work for me if I use more than two xD. Also, we get to see some hawt smex (yaoi) or at least some of it. It's not that great, but it's the only way I could establish their relationship with their personalities. xD

**Word Count:** 4,014

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia- Axis Powers  
**Claimer: **I own Nikita, Thane, Althea, and Trinity and am solely responsible for their actions and what damages they may cause to the world.  
**Dedication: **To my friend Kia, whom I have known since forever!  
**Warning:** As stated before, there is half lemony goodness in here, other than that... half naked people and mild violence.

**Translations-**  
_haselnusswaffeln mit bronbeercreme_ - German Hazelnut Waffles With Blackberry Creme, link: .com/German-Hazelnut-Waffles-With-Blackberry-Cream-354941  
_nien_ - no  
_остановите эту ерунду_ - stop this nonsense  
_Пойдите в вашу комнату_ - go to your room

**

* * *

**

**This is the End of Everything**

xxxxx

_Chapter II_

_Let's Talk Conflict_

xxxxx

Picture this, the date is November 12th 2012. The nations of the World Conference are at peace with each other, but within each of themselves, many are freaking out.

The humans think that another doomsday is upon them, just like the year 2000, or the date July 6th 2006 (06-06-06). But this newest one is of the Mayan calendar ending on December 12th 2012, so people have a month to find a way to survive everything. But the countries had seen this behavior all through their lives and have come to ignore it, but they couldn't help but feel antsy at this one.

Meanwhile, the four non-nations hadn't seen each other lately, caught up in their own lives in the different countries they now resided in.

xxxxx

Althea stretched her limbs as she awoke in Prussia's home- where she had been staying for 20 years since she had no home of her own and he so graciously let her stay on his couch. Plus, she couldn't see why everyone thought he was annoying, they got along fine.

She heard the telltale fizz of opening bottles and bottle caps drop to the floor.

"Good to see that you're up." He spoke, passing her a beer that she swigged down. He stared at her- She drank like Russia… maybe more.

Althea caught him staring and gave him a puzzled look, causing Gilbert to plaster on a smile and hold up his own beer in a toast. "That's how women should drink!" He cheered and she gave him a bright smile, clinking her half empty beer bottle against his nearly full one.

"I know! Women would be much more attractive if they didn't get all sloppy after one sip of this!" She cried out. Yes, in the past years, Althea had time and time again proven her bisexuality with being a lecher to the female and male nations, and providing pictures of Hungary in their 'experimenting' days. She tilted her head back and letting the rest of the liquid slide down her throat. It gave her a pleasant tingle before she inhaled and let out a deep, six second long burp that was continuous.

"Nice one!" Prussia called out, belching a smaller one compared to hers.

The door opened and closed, a brief chill breezing through the house as Germany let himself in. Over the years, he had become on better terms with Althea. He had learned to tolerate her as he did his own brother. "You two are going to wake up the whole world if you keep doing that."

Prussia laughed and pointed toward Althea. "She was the one who did it. I swear it." It was curious how the two brothers seemed to only have thick accents when angry, sleepy, or smashed beyond all comprehension. Other times, their accents came out with only a select few words.

Ludwig just glared at his brother, ruffling Althea's hair as he walked in the kitchen to cook for the two idiots who couldn't make food for themselves. Anything they even touched became charred and inedible- sometimes they even lit on fire.

Althea got up to follow Germany, hoping up and sitting on the counter beside the oven as she watched Ludwig cook. Just cause she couldn't cook for herself didn't mean she didn't enjoy the art. She was fully aware that she was still in her pajamas that consisted of a tank top (no bra) and her underwear that was blue with darker blue leopard spots. She could care less about how she looked in front of these two. It was embarrassing the first few times they walking in on her peeing or worse, using a tampon (Prussia fainted and Germany just blushed and walked away). They had learned to knock after that experience. "So what's for breakfast, Luddi?" She questioned, using her pet name for him as he got her another beer from the fridge and she held it to her body like a mother would a child.

Germany sighed, hearing the television click on as Prussia decided to watch _gott_ knows what. "_Haselnusswaffeln mit Brombeercreme_, and no, you cannot help." He spoke, and answering her question before her mind could even tell her mouth to ask.

Althea childishly stuck her tongue out at him. "Can I at least taste the batter?" She asked, sticking her bottom lip out and thrusting forward her F-cup breasts that were currently not being held by a braa. "Please? I want to taste it." She whined, grabbing onto his arm and pressing her barely covered cleavage to his muscular arm.

He sighed and shook his head at the antics of his brother's housemate. "Whatever, just go put a bra and some pants on." He spoke, grateful when his arm was released and Althea skipped away. But his happiness was short lived as his brother walked in, an all-knowing smile placed upon his face.

"You like her." He stated. There was no question and Ludwig would not take the bait his brother gave him. "You really, like her." Gilbert continued when Ludwig did not answer him. "No? Really? Okay, cause I was going to give you dibs. But I guess now it's my turn. I wonder what she's like in bed."

"You'll never know." Althea said, flouncing in the room with pajama bottoms and bra on, her wavy brown and red hair whipping Gilbert's nose as she passed him. "I may be bi, but that doesn't mean I sleep with gay people. You can be my gay boyfriend though, but I won't have sex with you." She spoke, her foggy blue eyes sparkling with mirth as she perched herself up on the counter once more.

Gilbert snorted at Althea. "Whatever makes you think I'm gay?"

Ludwig turned around to say something to his brother and in that moment, Althea saw her chance to prove her worth. She grabbed a hold of the wooden handle of the pan and almost instantly, it lit on fire. She jumped back with a small squeak, hoping that Germany wouldn't be too angry with her.

As soon as he saw Althea move out of the corner of his eye, he knew what would happen, but couldn't stop her in time and the lovely waffles burst into flames. He sighed and reached underneath the cabinet beside the oven and pulled out the fire extinguisher, using it on what was left of his creation.

When the fire died down, the black charred mess made both Ludwig and Althea flinch, but Prussia couldn't contain his small giggles at Althea. She looked over to Germany, placing her hand on his arm. "I'm sorry Lu-" She was cut off as Ludwig jerked his arm away from her. She was starting to get on his bad side and she knew it.

She slid off the counter and dragged her feet as she exited, leaving the two brothers to their own devices. She couldn't help the small tears that formed in the corners of her eyes. Nobody was ever pleased with what she did. Back before she knew the nations, Thane would always pick on her for all her screw ups. And even when she first met everyone, she almost caused another war. And now, she made Germany angry with her. Why was she so neurotic? She was pretty sure it had something to do with genes.

Little to her knowledge, Prussia had followed her from the kitchen, bringing the girl yet another beer. "Al?" He spoke, using her nickname as a question to see if she was there and if she was okay.

"Just go away Gil, I'll come out later." He heard her small voice that she only used when she was upset. Yes, he knew what each of her voices were, after all, he had lived with her for twenty years, so he kind of had to learn these things or suffer intensely. He certainly did not want that, not with her being almost like a female Russia sometimes. Even Belarus was scared of the neurotic girl- and that was something.

Against his better judgment, he pressed open the door and walked in. He could barely make out her form under the covers in the dark room and went to sit on the bed beside her. Now, Gilbert was not one for comforting, but he did know that if he didn't make his brother and Althea make nice, he would be in utter hell. "Don't pay attention to my brother, he's just been kind of pissy lately." He spoke, flicking his hand towards the door as he spoke of his brother.

Althea shifted away from Gilbert, a sigh escaping her lips. "Gil, it's been twenty years and he's always mad at me for one reason or another. Sometimes I wonder why I even bother." She spoke, shaking slightly.

Prussia sighed and got under the covers with the mentally upset girl. "He's always acts like that. It's just the way he is. Besides, I think he's softening up to you, just give him some more time."

"Thanks." She whispered, flipping over and cuddling up to Gilbert's side. For a second he thought she was going to be more intimate with him, and went to wrap his arm around her, only to have her climb over him and grab the beer he had sat down from the nightstand. "Just because you're being nice to me doesn't mean that I'm going to sleep with you." She said, leaning over and giving him a peck on the cheek "I don't do gay men. Sorry, hun." She whispered before grinning that Cheshire Cat grin that had so often and flounced out the door.

Gilbert shook his head and placed his hand behind his head. _That_ was a woman to make a man proud, happy, and satisfied. His mind began to drift to a blonde with stunning violet-blue eyes. Somehow, Althea seemed to know everything.

Meanwhile, after Althea had slipped out she realized that Germany was on the phone with someone. She knew it was wrong to eavesdrop, but she wanted to know what had the man sounding so stressed out.

"No, I can't Italy." Ludwig winced at the response. "I understand, but I don't-" He stopped, the person on the other line clearly cutting him off. "No-well… kind of." Suddenly he became enraged. "If you come vhere wid dat indend, I vill not hesidade to break eevery bone ind your body!" He boomed, slamming the phone down.

For a moment Althea thought he was going to cry until she remembered that he was Germany, he did not cry. She perked up and went bouncing out as if she hadn't just head the obviously private conversation. She found that he had moved to the couch and went and sat herself down next to him, taking another swig of her beer, not paying attention to the way Ludwig's eyes followed the bottle. She opened her mouth to speak when she was cut off by Ludwig reaching over and stealing her beer and chugging the rest down. He dropped the bottle haphazardly to the floor, leaning on Althea's shoulder. She did not waver under the German's weight.

"I don't know what to do anymore. It's all too much." He spoke softly, running a hand through his hair.

Althea hummed in acknowledgment, her own hand shooing away Ludwig's from his head. She then began to run her hand through his hair, her fingers dexterously weaving between the golden locks as she tried to sooth his agitation. "Do you want to tell me about it?" She questions, leaning her head on his.

His body suddenly went rigid and he ripped himself from the couch. "_Nien_." He answered shortly and walked away. He slicked back his hair, as if Althea had not woven her fingers into them, and she could clearly remember him leaning into the touch.

Althea just sat there – no beer, no German, nothing – alone, wondering what the hell had gone wrong. And it wasn't even lunch.

xxxxx

Romano had watched his brother's facial expressions in the other from the dining table. It was easy to see through the glass doors exactly what the other's face looked like. It had gone from shy to hurt and then to anger as he had started yelling threats that Lovino could hear clearly.

When Italy came out of the room he wasn't even in the mood for pasta. Germany had rejected him. And not only that, but there was someone else.

Of course, Italy wanted to destroy whoever that was, and maybe it had been a mistake to say that out loud. In fact, he knew it was a mistake when Germany began yelling and threatening him.

This left Italy hurt, angry, and bitter. He wanted to know who this other person was.

Who had Germany's heart in their grip?

xxxxx

If one were to walk into England's house on this fall day, one would be greatly disturbed by the sounds ringing around the large house. The maids had long ago learned to wear earplugs as they went about their daily duties.

Screams and pants sounded from the kitchen this time. "Ah! Too much!" The familiar voice of Arthur shouted from behind the counter. His voice, though recognizable, sounded strained and seemed as if his throat were raw.

There, behind the counter was said man, riding upon Thane as the non-country smirked that devilish smile of his. He looked entirely worn out, but Thane did not seem to care. Clothes were strewn everywhere, and… was that a pair of underwear in the blender?

The non-nation reached up and roughly grabbed the back of Arthur's head by his blonde hair and pulled his flushed face forward. He engaged the man in a bruising kiss that England seemed all too eager to reciprocate. When Thane wrenched Arthur's face away from his, the other looked very pissed off and like he wanted more.

Thane chuckled and wiped the string of saliva that connected from his to Arthur's mouth. "Unless you continue riding, you get nothing." He spoke, his voice frighteningly cold.

Arthur could not explain why he had been drawn to this sadistic man so long ago. Maybe it had something to do with a deep desire to rebel against the 'proper' teachings he had been given as a young boy. This man had brought out the wild and more sex addicted side of him. He pouted at the request, until another threat was made.

"Continue, or I will flip us around and screw you into the ground." Thane growled, his eyes frighteningly red as they bore into England's own green ones.

England shook his head. The last time Thane had to take over for him, Arthur had been left with unexplainable bruises and he couldn't sit for a week. He shifted his hips a bit, getting a hand tightly gripping his hip. The touch was electric, sending shocks up and down his spine. He wanted more. Soon his shifts became thrusts as he bounced up and down on Thane.

Thane, obviously pleased with this pulled England's head down once again, this time his teeth latched onto the country's neck, and he began sucking vigorously. He released the flesh with a satisfying pop, and seeing how red the area was around it, his tongue came out to lick at the bite wound. He shifted Arthur's head down, his hands still tucked within the blonde locks, so that his lips were by his ear. "Ride me harder, _Arthur_." He seemed to purr, causing a shiver to run through England's body. "I want to feel you from the inside." He whispered, only causing more blood to rush south for England.

The country was becoming dizzy from all the blood leaving his higher regions. "Unh! T-Thane," He managed to speak through the abuse. The other man was now thrusting up as he came down, buried himself in deeper. "M-m- Ah! More!" He shouted.

Thane's eyes flashed and even though England had complied with his wishes, he flipped them over and began to pound mercilessly into England's ass. Their release was swift after that, Thane letting out a grunt, spilling his seed in his partner and England let out a large scream, releasing on his stomach and chest.

Thane gently pulled out and reached above them on the counter, thankful for the towel he had thought of and wiped up the cum from Arthur's chest as the man lied there, panting and trying to stop the shaking from his orgasm. Soon, he fell into a sleep.

Later, Arthur awoke from his sleep, in his own, warm bed, and a note stuck to his forehead from Thane.

_Arthur,_

_Went out to fetch a few things. Be a good little boy and try not to get into too much trouble while I'm gone._

_Thane_

England fumed a bit. Did the git really think that he couldn't take care of himself while the non-nation was gone. He removed the note from his head and stood up, stretching a bit. He went to walk out the door when he tripped, falling to the ground with a large thud. He looked to his feet around found that his right ankle had been cuffed to the bed in such a way that Arthur could not figure out how it worked.

Damn Thane and his twisted toys.

It wasn't too long after that Thane walked in. How long had Arthur been asleep? Thane laughed at seeing Arthur sitting on the floor and tugging at the chains. "We couldn't have you getting away when I wasn't finished with you, now could we?" He spoke, a deep rumbling of pleasure coming from his chest as his eyes roamed all over the Britain's body.

England, returning to his stubborn ass self, glared at the raven haired man with his flickering green eyes. "Let me go, Thane. I've got some work to do."

Thane's face hardened, his body going stiff as he waltzed over and untied the blasted chain from the bet and from England's ankle. When Arthur went to walk away Thane caught his wrist and pulled him back, after all, Thane was way stronger than the nation was. The taller man captured the blonde's lips in another bruising kiss, almost making Arthur melt to the floor. How was it that this man was able to do these things to him?

Thane released his lover and watched him leave. Their relationship had been kept a secret for at least a century now, and he understood why. England didn't want everyone seeing him as weak- and that made him laugh. Thane, one of the non-nations who almost caused Germany to wet his pants, was a strong man. If he had choosen England as his partner, didn't that mean he thought the blonde was strong.

Yes, it did. Thane thought the green eyed man had guts, not letting others get to him and saying and doing what he wanted. He had guts, standing up to Thane just then. He was witty, and capable of anything if he really wanted to do it. So why keep this a secret when it was obviously something wonderful?

xxxxx

"Trinity!"

Said blonde girl was on the other side of a large house that was empty most of the time save for her and her housemate. Her head perked up, her glasses sitting on her nose, and she deftly placed a bookmark on the page she had been reading and closed the book. She stood up, taking the glasses off her face and folding them up and placing them on top of the book. "I'm in here, Ivan!" She called out.

Soon enough she could hear the footsteps of the light haired nation as he stepped into the vast library that Trinity had began to collect for him. They were either in English, or it Russian (which Trinity had learned to read), so even Ivan could enjoy her library. He looked the blonde girl up and down. She had changed since she had come to live with him around twenty years ago. She had been an angry girl, all black, slash marks on her wrists, and no compassion. But once he had caught her with the razor in his bathroom, he had helped her become different. Now she wore black because it looked good on her, not because it was a dark color. She could often see when something was bothering the large nation, not just ignore the entire world. The scars were still on her wrists, but they were fading away and no new ones were appearing. And now she often had a calm atmosphere around her, except when-

"I've invited America over. I wish to talk to him about something."

Her face turned from calm to angered. For some reason, there was always a hate from her to Alfred, and there truly was no explanation why. "Why?" She growled, her golden eyes sparking with something akin to disgust- but not for Russia, more for the name he had spoken.

Ivan sighed, shaking his head at the girl's rage. "It's about the upcoming holidays."

"Yule?" She instantly perked up, thinking of the pagan winter holiday of leaping over logs and celebrating the world.

He chuckled and nodded. "And the others."

"Kwanza, Hanukah, Christmas, and the Solstice!" She cheered, leaping at Ivan and wrapping her arms around his neck to hug him. He didn't even shake as she barreled into him and hung from his neck, her feet at least a foot off the ground. When she was happy, she really was a joy to have around the house.

It used to be lonely and cold and General Winter kept him isolated for the longest times, and now with Trinity like a little sister running around the house, it wasn't quite such a dark place or lonely.

At that moment the doorbell rang and Trinity dropped from his neck, landing in a crouch on the floor, she pulled a knife from her black combat boot and ran off before Ivan could yell at her to stop (and for running with sharp objects). He sighed, walking towards the door and that's where he found Trinity, beside the double doors, the knife in her right hand and a gun in her left. Damn that ambidextrous girl. He opened the door a crack and saw America standing there, bundled up in a coat.

He stepped back to let him in, and as soon as he stepped foot in, Trinity moved and went to attack. Russia grabbed her hands, holding them above her head and dangling her from the floor. She dropped the weapons and struggled.

To say that America was surprised would be an understatement. Trinity always wanted to kill him every time she saw him for some reason or another, he had grown used to it, but wanted to know why.

Ivan kicked away the gun and knife, dropping her to her feet. She looked calm, until she reached into her sleeve and pulled out another knife and charged at Alfred before Russia could get her.

But this time Alfred was quick on the draw and drew his gun out, using it to block the knife that came for his head. He smirked at the girl and shoved her back, shooting too shots over her shoulder.

Russia, at this time decided that he should break this up, lest he have to clean blood up again. "Trinity, _остановите эту ерунду_!" He boomed, noticing how the girl froze in her tracks and flinched at his voice. He turned to America, "I apologize for her behavior, again." He spoke, his eyes narrowing and glancing over to Trinity.

America holstered his gun and dismissed it with a wave of his hand. "It's nothing, really. Great sparring." He laughed, causing some tension to float into the air.

"_Пойдите в вашу комнату_." He spoke to Trinity, who begrudgingly left and scowled at America. Ivan then turned to Alfred, a pleasant smile on his face. "Come, I need to discuss with you something very important."

* * *

**Demon:** So that's it for this chapter. Thane and England, I know it blew your mind. First I was gonna have it be Switz (cause Vash is a badass name), but then I remembered what he looked like and that Thane needs someone attractive with him, so I was like "England!" in the middle of my classroom. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy. So, yes, Althea is like me! Bisexual! Woo! Anyways, yes, I do burp like that... in school. That's why the prissy girls hate me and the guys think I'm amazing xD And I know the whole, Trinity wants to kill America thing turned you on. xD In later chapters I'll explain why she hates him so much, and Russia, telling her to go to her room- it's like she's a little child. So I tried to portray them as 'brother and sister', how did I do? Prussia and Althea are like me and my friend John, he's gay but I love him so and we do that- the whole getting in bed together and talking thing. His parents think we're dating xD So can you guess who Prussia likes? And yes, sweet Italy has just become a vicious monster xD  
Leave positive comments and/or constructive criticism! I greatly want and approve!

**The Contest:** Can you find the lyric line? I'll give you a hint- ThanexEngland. Good luck!

**Honorable Mention:** _none D: That's sad! I want someone to he mentioned honorably! Review first and/or with the contest and your name will be here_


	3. Chapter III: The Almighty Muffins

**Demon:** Okay, I'm going to say this first and foremost. Where's the love!?! Not even one review! I _want_ to give someone that honorable mention part down at the bottom, or give my dedication to a faithful reviewer who reviews on every story I do! -sighs- But whatever. I have the traffic page so I at least know people are reading this. :D... DX Ohmigawd!  
**ATTENTION:** Nikita may seem like a total mary-sue, but I assure you, she's not. She can't fight worth crap and cries at the smallest things! -points to first chapter- But the way she acts in this chapter, I need her character to be like that, it comes into play later.  
Lol, so, what's with all the haters suddenly! Did you like Althea and Alfred trying to kill one another? Yes, well, much more hate happens in this chapter, as well as some love, stalking, and some forever-steamy muffins! You will see why the first part of last chapter comes into play as well, in this chapter.  
It may seem like I'm updating superfast, but it's cause I truely enjoy this story, and I actually have a plot line for this! That and my school sucks so I have plenty of time to write stuff in there too. There are tons of translations in this one xD

**Word Count:** 3,855

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the anime/manga of Axis Powers- Hetalia  
**Claimer:** My OCs are purely mine and I am responsible for any mental or physical damage they may bring to the world  
**Dedication:** To my friend Amanda, who, even if she doesn't watch the show, sits in French class with me and tells me funny things to add (the muffins)  
**Warnings:** Naked men (but no smex D:), Violence with a wooden spoon, and a scary person on muffins

**Translations-**  
_Cпасибо_ - Thanks  
_Cпасибо Иван_ - Thanks Ivan  
_До свидания, Иван_ - Goodbye, Ivan  
_Bonjour_ - Literally means good morning, but can be used as a formal greeting at any time of the day (maybe I should have used informal .''')  
_Mon amour_ - My (masculine) love  
_une petite_ - (feminine) a small  
_Pourquoi_ - why  
_Au revoir_ -Goobye

**

* * *

**

**This is the End of Everything**

xxxxx

_Chapter III_

_The Almighty Muffins_

xxxxx

America was on edge from being near Russia for so long, but the nation had a brilliant idea.

"Trinity was talking to me about how many people celebrate different winter holidays, but that this year people were sad about them because they all come after the 12th of December- the supposed doomsday. So, since the nations haven't gotten together for quite a while without it being a World Conference, we should throw an 'End of the World' party on the 11th. But sadly, my place is not the place to do it. Too cold, so I wish to ask you if you could let us use your place?"

Alfred had agreed and now Ivan was walking him to the door as a safety measure. It was understandable, after all, his housemate was after his blood. It was weird, him and Trinity had been on good terms up until about the end of the year 2001. Then she had suddenly turned hostile toward him and he wanted to know why. But she wouldn't give him a chance, every time he got near, she tried to behead him.

"_Cпасибо_- for coming and lending the use of your place." Russia spoke, a sweet childish smile on his face as they approached the door. Right as the taller man's gloved hand was on the door handle there was a soft knock on the door, and Russia continued opening it.

It was sweet, little Nikita at the door, a bag in her arms and she greeted Russia with a smile on her face. "Hello Ivan!" She said cheerily, and Alfred didn't miss the darkened look in Russia's eyes as Nikita greeted him.

Did he hate her? And if so, for what? For making sure that no one fought obsessively with each other, so that Ivan didn't get to see any more blood baths? His blue eyes looked over to Nikita next, the innocent smile on her face. It was then he noticed what she was wearing. It was a pair of incredibly short black shorts, and a white turtleneck with a lime green jacket-vest. Shorts? Really? Living with… with… whoever the hell she was living with was making her go insane.

Nikita shifted and then noticed America. "Ah, good to see you too Alfred!" She chirped, waving. She looked to Ivan again, tilting her head back to look him in the eyes. "May I come in? I have something for you and Trin-trin?"

Ivan nodded slowly and let the non-nation in. She regarded America once again with a smile. "And I might as well give you yours while we're here, Alfred." She spoke, following Russia inside.

"What is it?" Ivan asked, turning around and stopping Nikita and Alfred from advancing any further into his house.

The little brunette nodded her head and reached inside the basket, pulling out something steaming. How it was still steaming while she had just been outside in Russia when it was nearing winter, Alfred will never find out and Ivan won't even bother, but the scent of whatever it was was so intoxicating that America could even see Ivan lean forward just a bit more to get more of that scent. "Muffins! I made one for everyone!" She cheered, pulling out a muffin with dark purple spots. "A blueberry one for you, Ivan. A blackberry for Trin-trin. And a banana-nut for you, Alfred!"

Alfred could sing to Nikita's happiness. She was always positive in whatever she did, even with Russia staring hatefully at her. Most people would have peed themselves and run for the hills screaming for their mommy, but she just smiled and gave him a muffin. And not only that, but a lot of others used their nation names when addressing them. As soon as Nikita had learned their real names, she used them and never addressed them as nations (unless scolding them for something). It had become and inside joke with the nations to call her Mommy Nikita. "Ah! You are so sweet Nikita!" Alfred cried out, taking a bite of the delicious muffin. He wanted to kidnap her so that she would feed him those muffins for eternity! "Going all around the world to share your wonderful muffins!"

Said woman blushed and looked to her feet, shuffling them along the clean carpet. "T-thank you, Alfred." She mumbled, obviously embarrassed, and that dark look on Ivan's face grew darker. Geez, what was the man's problem? Suddenly the wonderful woman perked up and looked to Ivan. "What time is it here?" She asked hurriedly.

"It's 3 o'clock." He muttered, looking away from Nikita as her fingers danced in the air, counting the time zones.

"_Cпасибо Иван_!" She spoke in his native tongue. "I won't be too early when I get to Arthur's place! Goodbye Alfred!" She yipped, leaning up on her toes and giving the American a kiss on the cheek and then hopping over to Russia. "_До свидания, Иван_!" And then she leaned up, pulling on the man's scarf to get him to lean down a bit and gave him a kiss on the cheek as well. Either she was ignoring or just completely oblivious to Ivan's look toward her. "Let Trin-trin know I dropped by." And then she bounced out the door.

Wow, what a brave woman, asking to come in (as opposed to being invited or kidnapped), giving Russia a muffin, pulling on his scarf, kissing him on the cheek, and then telling him what to do! She must have a death wish, or a heart made of pure gold, either way it would be her demise when Russia finally snapped. Alfred made a mental note to invite her to the party, if Russia did not, so that everyone could see how brave she was. "Well, I better be going too, later Russia!" He called out, leaving as well.

Trinity heard the doors open and shut three times before she went downstairs finally, and she saw Russia sitting at the table. "Ivan? What's wrong?" She asked, sensing a dark mood from the large nation.

Russia shook his head, truthfully, there was nothing wrong. "Nothing. Just so you're aware, there's going to be an 'End of the World' party celebrating all of the different holidays at America's place on the 11th." He informed her, ignoring her large scream and hole she put in the wall with her fist. One of these days she was going to have to explain what it was that made her want to kill Alfred.

xxxxx

England was busy working, ignoring his sore backside when there was a knock at the door to his office. He growled, "Go away Thane, I'm busy!" He shouted.

The door opened anyways and Nikita poked her head in, a happy smile on her face. "Not Thane, Nikita. But what has my brother been doing, you sound angry, Arthur?" She asked, taking a seat.

Arthur's eyes were drawn to the basket at her side. What was in there? Was she going to poison him so that Thane could have his wicked way with his limp body? Yes, that was it, Thane put her up to it. "That unsufferable-" He sighed. "He's just been bothering me, and with everything so stressed out lately-" He cut off his own sentence, hanging his head in his hands. "So, did you need anything Nikita?"

Nikita shook her head after listening attentively to his problem. "Nope, I just have something for you. And I'll let you know, Thane won't be bothering you for a while," She pulled out a muffin with chocolate ships melted into it out of her basket and placed it on his desk gently. "I gave him a couple of these. They do things to him, wanna come see with me?" She asked, a suddenly devilish grin on her face.

She didn't wait for his reply before reaching over his desk and grabbing his wrist. She guided him around said piece of furniture and dragged him out the door and down the halls to Thane's room. She put a finger to her lips, signaling him to stay quite and very slowly pushed the door open.

And sure enough, there in the corner was Thane. Normally cool, calm, and dangerous. Now a mess, unorganized, and crazed. There were crumbs and muffin-bottom wrappers all around the room, and Thane had the scariest smile on his face as he nibbled at another one. The look nearly made England shit himself. Damn, that muffin face was scarier than the tour of Russia's basement (torture chambers), and yet Nikita giggled like she was mad. It seemed reasonable; after all, Thane was her twin brother.

xxxxx

Later that evening, in England's house, Thane had long since passed out. "Probably over-stimulated from muffins." Arthur mumbled to himself. Arthur was heading towards his library, when someone knocked on his door. One of the maids opened it, thankfully close enough to hear with earplugs in.

"_Bonjour_!"

Arthur nearly died. It was France. And usually when Francis was around Thane got jealous and then Arthur wouldn't be able to walk for the next week. But thankfully, Thane was passed out, so if he could get the other nation out of here as soon as possible, Thane would never have to know that he was even here. "Good evening Francis." He mumbled.

France seemed to swoon at the fact that Arthur was speaking to him and draped himself over the shorter man. "Ah! _Mon amour_! It has been too long!" He swung back and forth, England rocking in his arms. "I wanted to ask you _une petite_ question."

England knew he would regret this later, but he needed this man out of his house before Thane woke up. "And that would be?"

France tightened his arms around Arthur and blew softly on his ear, causing shivers to wrack the green eyed man's body. "I heard that Russia and Alfred were having a party/ball, and I would like you to be my date."

That was it. England struggled furiously to get out the man's grip, scratching and clawing at the larger man's arms. "No, I can't." He pleaded, trying to get away.

Francis looked confused and released the smaller man. "_Pourquoi_?" France asked, looking mildly hurt at the fact that his love was rejecting his invitation.

Arthur panicked. The only way to get out of this was to lie. "Uh- because I'm not going. I wasn't invited." Yes, that was a complete and utter lie. Russia had phoned earlier, giving a verbal invitation to him and Thane. And he was going, even if he did say this, he was going. If France saw him there, he would claim that America and Thane dragged him out of his house. It seemed reasonable enough.

Francis looked destroyed and nodded his head. "Ah, I understand. Well then… _Au revoir_, Arthur." And he left, leaving Arthur to continue to his library. That is, if Thane didn't walk out of there, a pessimistic look on his face.

"Ah! Thane, what are you doing up?" Arthur questioned, knowing that Thane had been there long enough to know that France was there.

Thane just stalked toward the smaller man, who would step back to keep his distance- until he was up against a wall, preventing him from going anywhere as Thane trapped him. "France was here." The raven haired man stated more than asked. Arthur just nodded, not trusting his voice. "And he was all over you." A nod. "And called you his love." Another nod. "Do you love him back?"

Arthur wouldn't answer. If he said no, he didn't love Francis, then surely Thane would ask if Arthur loved him, and Arthur didn't want to ruin what they had if Thane didn't feel the same way. But if he said yes, he'd be lying to Thane and surely hurt the man (or the other would hurt him). It was very complicated.

"Answer me damnit!" Thane suddenly yelled, slamming his fist into the wall beside Arthur's head, making the blonde flinch.

Scared out of his mind that Thane was going to hurt him, he choose the answer that was in between yes and no. "I don't know. Maybe." He mumbled.

Thane suddenly left him, turning his back to England. "Then we're over. I'll be gone by the end of the week, I just need to find another place to stay."

The non-nation could already hear the tears that England shed, but what Arthur didn't know is that tonight Thane was going to sob his eyes out over the blonde. Why!?! Why did Arthur even remotely have feelings for France!?! Didn't Arthur even care about Thane? Twenty years living here, and now twelve of those years wasted on the blonde. Oh, he'd definitely be gone at the end of the week.

Arthur slumped to the ground as Thane spoke to him. Why!?! Why was he such a hardheaded person that he had to lie to the person he had given twelve years of his life to? Even if Thane was rough at times, he was sweet in his notions and really, Arthur had been the only one to see that.

That first day in the World Conference, Thane had held the gun to Germany's head only after he yelled at Althea. Obviously the man was loyal to his friends. But here Arthur was, hurting the most loyal man on the face of the earth. What had he done?

"Please, don't leave me." He whispered, the tears overflowing from his eyes.

xxxxx

Spain was busy relaxing when the call came, he was laying down outside, and thankfully he had a phone line out there, otherwise the person on the other line would just have to deal. He picked the phone up and held it to his ear. "Antonio here."

"_Hello? Antonio, it's Thane."_

Spain nearly jumped out of his skin upon hearing the name. Had he done something to piss the man off? No, he was pretty sure he didn't. "Ah, yes, Thane. What can I help you with?" He asked, trying to calm his rapid heartbeat.

"_I need a new place to stay."_

Spain made a humming sound. "I guess you could stay here for a while. England kicking you out?"

There was silence on the other side of the line, and Antonio swore he heard some sniffling. Did Thane beat the crap out of England? Is that why he couldn't live there anymore? Wow, he'd have to watch his step around the crazy non-nation. _"Kind of."_ Thane finally replied.

"Alright then, when can I expect you here?"

"_The end of the week."_

And Thane hung up, leaving Spain to wonder what the hell had happened over there.

xxxxx

Canada welcomed Nikita home as she got back from delivering muffins to everyone. Wow, if she was a character in a book, she would be classified as a Mary-Sue. But Canada knew the other side of Nikita. She was very shy, despite how friendly she was, and she was afraid of the dark and of not getting people's approval.

"I had some leftover, so we can have those after dinner tonight, Matthew!" She chirped, setting the steaming basket down. It was amazing, that thing had been all around the world and the basket was still steaming.

Canada nodded, holding Kumajirou in his arms. "America called while you were gone, there's a party on the 11th." He informed her, setting the small bear down and going to reach into the basket to get another additive muffin.

Nikita's red eyes flashed and she smacked Canada's hand with a wooden spoon she was using as she cooked up dinner. "No! After dinner! I will call you when it's ready." She scolded and Canada felt like a small child.

He went to his room, flopping down on his bed. He enjoyed having Nikita with him, she seemed to be the only one who didn't forget about him constantly. And it wasn't so lonely in his house anymore. He finally had someone to talk to and someone who would keep him company in the long winter nights. They were the best of friends, according to Canada. He knew about her fears and everything and she knew about his. She also knew he was gay, and she promised she wouldn't tell anyone about it- and he could believe her.

"Matt!" He heard Nikita call upstairs. Was dinner ready that quickly? Surely it took her longer to cook something… or had he zoned out without realizing it. "Matt, it's important!" He could now recognize the panic in her voice as she called to him.

He got out of bed, careful not to trip of Kumajirou who had followed him up there, and went to the kitchen. "What happened?"

"It's Ludwig! Gilbert and Althea can't find him!"

xxxxx

Prussia sat on the couch, his elbows propped on his knees, his fingers folded together in front of his mouth as he was hunched over, trying to think of where his brother could have gone. In the other room, he could hear Althea calling the other nations, trying to see if they knew anything about where Germany had gone.

It wasn't like him to just up and disappear, he even told Prussia, years ago, when he was going out to buy a hooker 'cause he was lonely. In other words, he told at least someone where he was going at all times. It was like an extra safety measure to the blonde man.

So where was he now?

Althea had seen him and talked to him, before he stormed out and that had been the last trace of him. They had gone to the local bars, and Althea had even gone to the red light district of the town they were in, asking the hookers and pimps if they had seen him. It was harder than expected, seeing as there tended to be a lot more blonde and blue eyed men than just Ludwig. But it was easy, because Gilbert was pretty sure that none were as large as his little brother.

But alas, Althea had returned empty handed and Ludwig was still gone. It was beginning to disturb Prussia a little too much.

"I've asked everyone, except Thane and England. I can't get a hold of those two- but no one has seen him." Althea spoke as she sat down on the couch next to him, tipping over and managing to wiggle herself so that her head was in Gilbert's lap. "Did I do anything wrong, Gilbert?" She asked softly, the albino almost didn't hear her.

He shook his head. "From what you told me, no. And you're sure it was Italy on the other end of the phone?"

Althea had told him everything that had happened after she had left him in her room; she even told him about the conversation Ludwig had on the phone. "Yeah, Luddi even said his name."

"And it's not like Italy would kidnap him, I mean, West would just beat him to the ground, right?"

Althea shifted. She hadn't liked the angry tone that Ludwig had used when he yelled at Italy. She couldn't even fathom why Germany would want to yell at the smaller nation. Weren't they at least friends?

But at this moment, she didn't care if he was angry at her or anyone else. She really just wanted Ludwig home safely.

xxxxx

Greece stretched out, his joints popping from being curled up for so long. The pale form lying against him made a small moan in protest at his movement. Heracles ran his fingers through the silky black hair of his lover and stared at the ceiling.

Germany was missing and no one could find him? It was odd, at least.

He knew that this wasn't merely Althea being absent minded and forgetting that he often went out to bars without her or Prussia. No, the girl sounded like she was in hysterics as she asked him if he had seen 'Luddi' anywhere.

After she had hung up, sounding disappointed, Greece tried to call the man himself, only to find that his phone was off. That really did get him thinking.

Someone _had_ to know where the giant man was! He was just- he couldn't be missed!

The small man beside him stirred and opened his fogged over brown eyes. "Mmm… what's going on?"

Heracles leaned over and placed a small kiss on the side of Japan's temple, a smile curling at his lips. "Why do you ask?"

Kiku looked up at the Grecian man who had returned to staring at the ceiling, the brown eyebrows furrowed. "Because of that look on your face." He answered, crawling over Heracles, straddling the man's waist with his thighs as his knees supported him over the other man. His hands were at Greece's shoulders, gripping the sheets beneath them. He attempted to look his lover dead in the face, but the larger man just kept staring at the ceiling.

"It's just…" Greece wondered if he should tell the man. After all, Germany was one of his better friends and that would mean that Japan would be too worried about Ludwig to do anything with Heracles. But on the other hand, Althea was bound to call the smaller nation and he would find out later. It was better to tell him now and not be deprived for not telling Kiku. "They can't find Germany."

Kiku narrowed his eyes. They couldn't find… Germany? How was that possible!?! Just look at a map, he was right there next to Poland! It's not like his country was incredibly tiny, like Lichtenstein. The country was easily found on a map… Unless, the Germany they were talking about was the human embodiment- Ludwig. His eyes widened as he realized this. Ludwig was gone!?! How the hell!?! Didn't he tell at least one person where he was going before he went anywhere? "We have to help them look!" Kiku nearly yelled, trying to slide of Greece, until an arm wrapped around his waist prevented him from doing so. "Let me go!"

Greece had watched the confusion on his lover's face slowly turn to pure concern and he caught the small nation before he could leap into action. "No, we're going to stay here." Japan's face became furious at him and when he opened his mouth to talk, Greece cut him off. "They've looked everyone. You know that. Althea wouldn't give up and start calling people unless she had looked everywhere she could." He calmed his lover down, rolling them over so that he had Japan trapped beneath him. "I'm sure they'll let us know when they find him."

Had the whole world gone crazy? Spain had called him earlier, freaking out because Thane had to live with him because apparently Arthur had kicked him out. The America and Russia had both called him inviting him and Kiku to their twisted ball/party at America's place- somehow they had known that Kiku was over at his place at that moment. And now no one could find Germany.

Yes, Heracles concluded. The whole world had gone insane.

* * *

**Demon:** Ah! -dodges pitchforks and torches- I didn't want to! Okay! I did! But it gets better, I promise! So yes, Thane has left Arthur. Damn the Brit for being so hard headed and thinking shot through too much! The party, it promises to be good and detailed. I told you Nikita was a Mary-sue... it pains me, but there's a reason she's like that. And Thane with his muffins... it was disturbing to think of, but something had to be done to make him pass out. The whole one-sided FrancexEngland thing... that makes me giggle. My friend said that French sounded dirty so I wisphered _passage cloute _to him and he almost had a boner in class. It made me laugh. By the way, that means Pedestrian Crossing.... xD So it makes me laugh to think of poor Arthur wanting Thane, but he can't help but be effected by France speaking French :D I'm evil.  
GERMANY'S MISSING!!!! OH NOES!!!! But don't worry, he'll be found eventually.  
Yes, The Italys, Spain, France, Greece, and Japan do play into the whole thing, you'll just have to keep coming back to read more to find out why.  
Oh, and what was up with Russia hating on Nikita!?! I bet you want to know that too! And I gave a small hint as to why Trinity hates Alfred... not a big one, just small.

**The Contest:** Can you find the lyric line? I'll give you a hint- The break-up. Good luck!

**(All contests remain open until someone solves them! Only then are they closed!)**

**Honorable Mention:**_ Sadly, there isn't one. Again. Honestly, guys, I want to give this to someone. A lot of writers get praise, but barely anyone mentions the reviewers and aren't they what fuels the writer to write more!?! Please, review or do the contest to get this spot._


	4. Chapter IV: I Don't Know If I Can Yell

**Demon:** Well, here's the next installment. Enjoy it. It was totally awkward writing most of this, so enjoy it! And yay! I finally got one review! That makes me happy, yet sad... just one? Come on, I know you guys can do better than that! I have faith in you guys!  
Ahem, back on track, poor Arthur! Why is Thane so mean and why is England such a hard-head!?!?! -sighs- Because I wrote Thane that way and I need to keep Arthur in-character. Anywho. I don't have much to say up here this time, so enjoy the chapter.

**Word Count:** 4,575

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Axis Powers- Hetalia or its characters  
**Claimer:** I own Thane, Nikita, Trinity, and Althea and am solely responsible for any mental or physical damage they may cause to the world  
**Dedication:** I have none. All my friends hate me right now... just because I got confused and they lied to me...  
**Warnings:** Lemon! Holy fuck! My first sex scene! Be warned! It happens...

**Translations-  
**_Ich liebe Sie_ - I love you  
_Ich liebe Sie auch, meine schöne Althea_ - I love you, my beautiful Althea

**

* * *

**

**This is the End of Everything**

xxxxx

_Chapter IV_

_I Don't Know If I Can Yell Any Louder_

xxxxx

It had been a week, and now England could only sit and watch as Thane left his house. For good. He had spent the week locked in his room, trying to think of what to say to make this better, but every time he came around Thane, Arthur would break down and not be able to even say a polite hello or Thane would give him the cold shoulder and act as if he didn't exist. Was the non-nation not affected by this at all? Had it simply been a game of 'Who can screw England the longest'? He hoped the bloody bastard won if it was a game.

The sad part was, he didn't even know where Thane was going to stay. So even if Arthur ever got the balls to talk to Thane, now he couldn't.

He felt stranded.

The maids around the house looked at each other, some joyous that they would no longer have to listen to England's and Thane's moans from various areas of the house and that they wouldn't have to wear earplugs anymore. But some were sad because they truly thought that Arthur and the non-nation were lovely together.

Arthur let out a cry of frustration as soon as he saw the car drive away. He felt like nothing would be happy anymore, like there was no reason to live any longer. He felt… empty and alone.

To add to this, he had gotten word that Germany was missing and the people of the United Kingdom were going crazy with the whole doomsday theory. And as a bonus, winter was setting in early making people think they were going to freeze to death in another ice age!

All the maids scattered, not used to seeing their boss this angry.

But he was not angry, he was sad and frightened. What was going to happen? If he felt this way, did that mean something would happen to his country? He remembered how injured Alfred had been after the attack on 9/11. He could still remember seeing Kiku on the respirator after the bombing. He could still remember the certain pain in his chest as Alfred declared independence. These were things that happened to his country- caused him pain. So if something caused him pain, did it harm his country?

"Thane…" He mumbled, walking into the kitchen- the last place he and Thane had supposedly made love (unless it was a game). It pained him and he grabbed an apple and went back to study. Maybe working would take his mind off the way how his heart felt so heavy. Maybe if he stood out in the cold, he would become numb like Russia.

xxxxx

Althea and Prussia both looked like wrecks as they sat around their home, hoping that at any moment Ludwig would walk in and everything would be okay. He'd make them some food, and maybe Althea or Gilbert would light it on fire again and they'd all laugh.

Finally sick of it, the brown haired woman stood up, grabbing a long black trench coat and her black scarf, heading towards the door. "I'm sick of this, Gilbert. Have we given up already?" She asked, looking the white haired man dead in the eyes.

The both looked terrible. Prussia's eyes were sunken in as he thought that if Germany was dead, Prussia didn't exist even more than he had before. His hair looked more grey than white, no matter how many times he washed it. And his red eyes had dulled- all because he was worried about his brother.

Althea didn't look so hot herself. Her hair seemed limp and lifeless, lacking in its usual wave and volume. Her foggy blue eyes had nearly become white from her sleepness nights. And her frame had become a bit thinner as she hadn't eaten much in the week they had searched for Germany.

Everyone had come to their place at least once, and tried to help find Ludwig, but no such luck- no matter how many times they looked, no one could find him.

Prussia shrugged. To be honest, he couldn't answer her question. Despite how much he wanted to find his brother, he couldn't think of anything else to do to look for his younger sibling.

Althea's eyes narrowed, the rings under her eyes noticeable. "I'm going to look for him one more time."

And she did. She searched every bar that she knew Germany liked to visit, bringing a picture of the man with her to show around, but it seemed like no one had seen him. There had been an old bag lady who nodded and pointed to a bench nearby, she didn't even speak English or German, so maybe she was mistaken. If Germany had been there, then surely he would have the sense to come home. But still, going all over the city, she started looking at every bench there was, hoping that he was just sitting somewhere.

Hotels.

Brothels.

Homeless shelters.

Abandoned houses.

Everywhere.

She had looked everywhere and now the sun was beginning to set and she settled for going home. She didn't always feel comfortable being alone in the dark, and if she took the normal route home, it would surely be dark before she got there. So, the park, she decided. She covered herself tightly with her coat and pulled at her scarf to cover her nose and mouth. Looking around, that's when she saw him.

He was just sitting there. Staring at the ground like it was the most interesting thing in the world. He didn't look much better than Althea or Prussia, and he was slumped over like he couldn't figure out what to do next.

Althea nearly jumped on him in glee, but was afraid of how he would react to her. She walked up to him, standing square in front of him and placing her feet in his line of vision. "Luddi?" She asked quietly, not wanting to mistake a stranger for him. But she was damn sure it was him.

He looked up, his hair that was normally slicked back hanging in his face. It seemed he had lost his jacket and Althea removed her scarf from her neck and stepped forward to put it on him.

As soon as she was in reach, his arms reached out to wrap around her waist and pull her forward and between his legs. He hugged her tightly, not caring that the left side of his face rested on her breasts and if she had a problem with it, she would say so. "Al."

Althea's eyes swam with tears as she heard him say her nickname, she dropped to her knees to be more on level with him and hugged his midsection as his arms encircled her body under her coat. She tucked her head against his strong neck, as he rested his chin on the top of her head as best he could. "Why didn't you come home?" She asked quietly, trying to figure out what was swimming through his mind.

"I just needed to figure things out." He answered, pulling the girl closer, trying to take in what warmth she offered to him.

Althea shook her head against his neck, not exactly getting it. "We've been looking for you. Everyone has." She whispered, the warm puffs of breath on his neck heating his body even more.

Germany took his head off of hers and looked down at the woman who seemed breakable like a glass figurine. "I'm sorry."

And the tears that had built up came out and dripped down Germany's skin as she pulled her arms tighter around Ludwig, almost like she was afraid he would leave again. "Sorry doesn't count!" She yelled, both to herself and to Ludwig. "Everyone was worried! I was worried!" She sobbed, not caring if the strong nation thought any less of her for crying and screaming. "Gil thought you abandoned us! I thought you died!" She didn't care if Ludwig had now tuned her out or if the whole world heard her. "You bastard! I thought I wasn't going to get to tell you that-" She cut herself off, her eyes snapping open and she wrenched herself away from Germany, looking like a frightened kid.

Germany groaned as he lost the warmth that surrounded Althea. "'Tell me that' what?" He questioned, trying to reach for her again and she backed up even more.

"Nothing. Did you figure out what you needed to figure out?" She mumbled, looking to the side, trying to avoid his gaze.

Ludwig stared at the girl hard. "I'll tell you if you tell me after." When Althea nodded, Germany stood up and approached the shuffling girl, grabbing her wrists and pulling her with him as he sat back down, bringing her to stand between his legs once again. "To be honest, not exactly, but I did figure out one part."

Althea's face saddened. So he wasn't coming home yet? She went to ask him what he figured out when he suddenly grabbed her face and brought her down to kiss her. In an instant, Althea had one arm around the blonde's neck and her other hand fastened in his hair. "Luddi," She whispered breathlessly when they parted for air. Her eyes were shining with tears and she smiled at Germany. "I thought…" She started, making the blonde give pause as he had almost forgotten the other part of their deal. "I thought I wasn't going to get to tell you," She leaned in close to his ear and whispered, "_Ich liebe Sie_." She finished, speaking the only German she knew other than hello, goodbye, more beer, or where am I.

Germany nearly lost it right there, almost taking the small girl in middle of the park, instead he brought her flush against him as he stood up, one arm around her waist and one hand tangled in her brown hair.

The girl started crying as soon as Ludwig moved, her hands clutching at his shirt as she pressed her face into where his abdomen and chest met.

"_Ich liebe Sie auch, meine schöne Althea_." He rumbled back and all Althea could understand was that he had said it back and her name was at the end. Fuck what the other words meant, he loved her too!

xxxxx

Prussia had long since gone to sleep when Althea returned with Germany. She half wanted to wake the other nation so that he wouldn't worry, but she also wanted to keep Germany to herself for the time being. So, she decided to write the nation a note and left it on his dresser.

She opened the door to her room, noticing that Ludwig's footsteps kept going down the hall to guest room when he wasn't here, but his room when he was. "Luddi," She whispered, loud enough for the other to hear. When he looked to her, she shifted on her feet a bit, a habit of when she was nervous. "Sleep with me tonight?" She asked, looking down at her feet.

She could hear his footsteps as he got closer, his hand then tilted up her chin so he could look her in the eyes. "I don't trust myself enough." He explained, looking for some sot of understanding and forgiveness in those blue eyes.

She smiled sweetly, grabbing his hand and tugging him inside her room. "It's okay, I don't trust you either." She spoke, her voice changing from the sweet pleading voice to something sensual and rough that had shivers going up and down the man's spine.

He bent down as she stood on her toes and their lips met. In that instant, something cracked and Germany could no longer hold himself back ravishing this woman who stirred his heart like a blender. Her arms wrapped around his strong neck while his hands pressed at her back, trying to meld them into one being.

Her tongue came out, licking at the seal of his lips which he granted letting her explore his mouth a bit before he pushed his own tongue into her mouth, tasting every nook and cranny of the cave, drawing a short moan from her. Her teeth gently grazed his wet organ, making him groan as well. He broke their kiss, ignoring Althea's whine, and picked her up in his arms and shutting the door gently with his foot. He began to carry her over to the bed as she kicked off her shoes and socks, nibbling at his ear.

Ludwig dropped her on the bed, sitting on the edge and kicking off his own shoes and socks, not caring, for once, how messy the room got. "Luddi!" He heard Althea whine before he could feel her ample breasts pressing against his back and her arms wrapped around his torso. Her fingers began undoing the double buttons on his pants, and he hurriedly shed his shirt as well while his zipper was suddenly pulled down.

He turned around fast, making Althea squeak and back away at the hungry look in his eyes. But suddenly her eyes got the same look in them as she reached into the front of her shirt and pulled out her already unhooked bra, tossing it to the side. He let a growl jump from his throat as he suddenly got on top of her, meshing their lips together once again. He had one of his legs between hers, rubbing at her covered sex as she mewled and tossed her head from side to side at the glorious feeling. One hand was used to support him so he didn't crush her and the other went down to unbutton her pants.

She reached for the hem of her shirt in her daze, pulling it up and over her head. "L-Luddi," She moaned out as he got her pants to her knees. His hand slipped past the band of her underwear which had a small wet spot on it and his fingers pressed against her vital regions, making her back arch in a silent pleasured scream which caused his cock to twitch. His teeth latched onto her neck, breaking skin, making Althea cry out. Ludwig smiled around the bite before pressing his tongue against it to soothe the pain, before he began to suck at her neck.

Althea's hands flew up to Ludwig's abdomen, tracing the muscles down to the bulge in his unbuttoned pants. She grabbed the hem of them and of the boxers, pulling them both down at the same time. Germany hissed as he vital regions were exposed to the air, and he helped kick off his pants, helping Althea get hers off as well. Althea looked down longingly at Germany's exposed member, her hands reaching out to grab it. When she did, she suddenly felt the lack of hand on her own sex and let out a groan. Her hands steadily jerked up and down on the organ, and she listened to the groans that slipped past Germany's lips as she did. She switched to one hand, the other reached farther to fondle his balls. It was then she suddenly felt a mouth attacking her exposed nipple.

Germany had been staring at the breasts that sat there on Althea's chest, looking particularly lonely, so he decided to give them attention while he was being tended to. His mouth attacked one, while one hand went to the other. He bit harshly on the pert nipple, then licking it in apology. He rolled it between his teeth as his hand pinched and rolled its neighbor as he began to thrust into Althea's hand.

Althea felt like she was going to explode and she wanted more. Her hand left Ludwig's balls, the other still stroking his member, and slipped beneath her panties. She could feel how wet she was and used that as a sort of lubrication as she slipped one finger into herself, pumping in and out and slamming her eyes shut. "L-Luddi, more. Please, more!" She moaned, starting to rock her hips to her finger, her other hand still teasing Ludwig's cock.

Ludwig stopped his ministrations on her breasts when the strokes on his dick became erratic, and he raised his head to see Althea's face screwed up in pleasure as she rolled her hips back and forth. He realized what she was doing and his cock twitched. Her grabbed her hips, rolling them over and his fingers hooked on the edge of her panties, sliding them off as she added another finger to her ministrations and using her other hand to support herself. "Al," The foggy blue eyes snapped open at her name, and she stared down into the face of Germany. "Turn around." He spoke, moving his finger in a circle in front of her so she got the idea.

He grabbed the wrist of the hand that was still at her sex and gently pulled it away, ignoring the frustrated moan that erupted from her mouth. "Suck me, and I'll help you." He demanded as her face arrived at his member. Instantly she went to work, her tongue licking along the bottom before flicking the tip and then enveloped it in her mouth, taking in as much as she could without gagging, and using her hand to stimulate the rest. Her head began bobbing up and down as her tongue traced patterns along the underside.

Germany restrained himself from bucking into her mouth and making her gag as he positioned her hips above his face. He brought them down so he could lick at her clit, the action causing her to gasp around his member, sucking him in deeper. His tongue continued to flick at her sex, enjoying how it made her squirm and in consequence, caused her to begin to moan around his member. He then placed his mouth around it, sucking harshly at the nub. Her mouth released his member as she moaned his name as he kept going. He removed himself from her, his eyes narrowing. "Keep going if you want more." His demand made Althea shiver and soon she was back to sucking at his cock.

He shifted her hips once again, this time shoving his tongue into her dripping sex and she screamed out around his cock. He was glad that it muffled the sound because he did not want his brother to wake up and find them doing this. His tongue thrust in and out of her and she began rocking her hips in synch. It was after a while of this that her body tensed and more of her juices seemed to drip out of her, his member popping out of her mouth as she let out a loud mumbled version of his name. She seemed to freeze in that position until she started turning around. Ludwig was about to tell her to finish him when he saw the look in her eyes that meant he was in for something special.

"Luddi," She purred, leaning forward and licking her juices off his face, her breasts rubbing against his naked chest as she did. When she was finished, she leaned back so that Ludwig could clearly see her sex. She waved her hand at him to get his attention to follow it as she placed three fingers in her mouth, licking them lovingly as she had with his member. This caused his member to throb from the need of release.

Once she was satisfied, she pulled them out with a pop, and drew a line down her body with them. She circled her navel and before Germany could register what she was going to do, she traveled down further and pressed two fingers back into herself. She moved them in and out with a scissoring motion, moaning versions of Ludwig's name as she did. Soon she added a third finger, stretching herself out. She winced slightly in pain, but began to thrust against her own fingers, her bottom rubbing against Germany's engorged member. Her face was flush as she thrust her fingers deeper inside herself, hitting her g-spot.

Her lidded eyes flew open in a silent moan. She repeated the action many times before Germany pulled her hand away once again. "My turn," He rumbled, flipping them over and burying himself into her heated core.

"Lud-" She started to scream his name as his lips silenced hers. He licked the few tears that dripped from the corners of her eyes in apology. He waited, seated deep inside her until she started rocking her hips against his. "More, Luddi." She said, her legs coming up to attach at his waist, giving him easier access to her core. He didn't wait for another prompt as he began to plow into her with the strength of Germany. If she had any lovers before him, he couldn't tell. She was tight as a virgin and he enjoyed the friction it caused.

Their pace started off rough and even, Ludwig hitting Althea's g-spot with every thrust, and soon enough it became erratic as Germany felt his end nearing and Althea could feel that heat building up within her again. "Lu- Luddi!" She tried to warn him, and he nodded in agreement. He gave one final push before releasing his seed into her core and she could feel more of her juices come out as well screaming, "_Ich liebe Sie_, Luddi!" She fell back to the bed, spent and dazed. "Crazy Luddi, my Luddi." She mumbled, closing her eyes.

He pulled out of her, falling to the side of her. "You may be right," He whispered to her, kissing her lips again. She smiled, turning and curling up to his chest, the smile still on her face and she fell asleep. "I may be crazy." He mumbled, pulling the covers over them and wrapping his arms around her.

xxxxx

The next morning, Althea groaned as she heard the doorbell being abused like whoever it was needed to get in quickly. She heard the following conversation, but didn't exactly register it.

"Lovino, Feliciano, Antonio," It was Prussia.

"You found Germany!?!" Feliciano, sounding hysterical.

Prussia made a 'shh' noise. "Althea's still sleeping, and so is he I assume. She's the one who found him last night, so let's get her up first."

"Alright." Feliciano didn't sound too happy that he had to wait to see Germany.

The footsteps were loud and Ludwig shifted, tightening his arms around Althea, who sighed and nuzzled into his chest, enjoying the warmth.

And then the door opened. Light flooded the dark room and there was a gasp and a scream of rage. Althea peeked an eye open to see four figures standing in her doorway and she growled. But when they didn't leave and one of them started speaking gibberish Italian, she sat up, forgetting she didn't have a shirt on. She could now identify Prussia who shook his head and Spain who covered Italy and Romano's eyes with his hands, but still staring himself.

"Al?" She heard Ludwig mutter as there was now a cold spot on his chest that she had been occupying.

Althea's eyes narrowed. "Go away." She hissed; surely Prussia would have learned to knock long ago. Apparently he forgot.

Germany's arm shot up, wrapping around Althea's midsection and dragging her down to the bed with a thump. He was pleased for a little before he realized what was going on and shot up too, looking at the people still in the doorway. "Ged oud," He grumbled, his accent heavy as he threatened the four people who scrambled away. He looked to Althea who smiled at him. "'orning." He mumbled, falling back to the bed.

Althea turned to him and gave him a kiss on the lips. "Good morning to you too." She replied, and then a sigh left her lips. "We might want to get out there, they're all wondering why you were gone and then turned up in my bed."

Ludwig groaned and got up, searching for his pants so he could at least put those on to go to his room to get fresh clothes.

"Here," He heard Althea say and he turned around to see her standing by a lamp with his pants hanging on them.

He smiled, walking over and pulling her naked form to his for another bruising kiss. "Thank you," He whispered against her lips before grabbing his pants, pulling them on, and leaving.

xxxxx

It was awkward in the room, to say the least.

Althea shifted uncomfortably on her seat in Ludwig's lap who wrapped his arm tight around her waist. "Don't do that." He warned her.

Romano blushed and looked away, Spain and Gilbert both laughed and Italy just looked angry for some reason. But she knew that it was at her and Ludwig, but it seemed that Ludwig was angry as well, glaring at the smaller nation as his head rested on her shoulder and her hands combed through his hair.

"Is there anything you want to tell us?" Gilbert asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Althea glared at him as well. "I found him in the park." She said, not saying anything about what happened after that. That moment would remain between only her a Ludwig, he had promised that on the way home last night.

"And after?"

"None of your damn business." Germany snapped at his older brother, his blue eyes narrowing.

Prussia huffed and crossed his arms, leaning back. "Fine, so why did you leave anyways?"

"I had to figure some things out." He mumbled, more to himself than anyone and Althea leaned down to press her lips against the top of his head.

Gilbert and Antonio made some remarks, Romano just inched closer to Spain, and Feliciano just glared. Althea turned and gave a nasty look to the commenting two, her eyes burning, "Grow a pair," She told them, leaning her head on Ludwig's to watch their reactions. She liked how things had turned out.

xxxxx

"Trinity!"

Trinity looked up from her tomato soup as Russia called her. "In the kitchen, Ivan!" She called back. Couldn't he ever just look for her?

Soon he came into the room, his eyes fixating on the soup. She pointed to the stove where the pot was with his portion and he poured him a bowl and began eating with her.

The silence was uneasy, but the two sibling-like people shared a common ground. The unnatural hatred for someone beyond all reasoning. Finally Ivan set down his spoon and stared at Trinity until she looked up at him. "Yes, Ivan?"

"I need you to go to America and settle some things about the party with him. I can't go because I'm meeting someone here." Trinity would have hit the other man if she didn't think that he would do horrible things to her and she swallowed her pride. This was the man who had saved her from killing herself, she owed everything to him. Russia noticed the look in Trinity's eyes and took the challenge. "Do you have a problem with it, Trinity?"

The woman shook her head, getting up from her meal and walking to the coat closet. She pulled out a coat like Russia's but without the medals and it was in black with pure white on the inside. She wrapped a crimson red scarf around her neck and set out, leaving Ivan alone to his devices.

* * *

**Demon:** -dies- The lemon was so awkward to write! She's based on me! I don't even act like that when I hit on people! I act more like Nikita and Trinity combined (you'll see -wink-). At least... I hope I do. I've never had a lemon before -blush-. But I refuse to believe I would act like that xD  
Obviously the whole thing about this chapter was to let you know that Thane has moved out, it's been a week since the first day of this story, and now Trinity is off to see America. Other than that... it was just AltheaXLudwig. That took up like... 3000 words? maybe more!  
So next chapter we may find out why Trinity hates Alfred, and maybe have something with Thane and Arthur... maybe toss in some Canada. I know what's gonna happen already 'cause I'm the writer, but you don't! So wait till the next chappie and then you shall know xD

**Contest:** Can you find the lyric line? I'll give you a hint- AltheaXLudiwg. Good luck!

**(The lyrics will be spoken by a character. I'm sorry if I did not make this clear. You can still go back and try and win, if the contest for that chapter has not already been closed)**

**Honorable Mention:** _UcHiHaHyUuGa for being the first reviewer._


End file.
